Olivia
by Sophisticated-Angel
Summary: Olivia has spent the past seven years as a hunter after being cast out by her own family. Trusting people is a big issue for her, and one of the only people that she does trust - Bobby - decides to make her go on a hunt with the Winchesters. Although she's reluctant, she gives in. It's not long before she's comfortable around both boys, and she might even be falling for Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**OLIVIA – CHAPTER ONE**

When I was sixteen, I developed terrible yet amazing powers. All of a sudden, I could open any door with my mind or cause a book to fly across the room. I could slice a tomato in half by moving the blade of a knife right through it. If I didn't feel like doing it myself, I could use a special tone in my voice and my sister and my parents would do anything I told them to. At school I could make the bullies leave me alone, or I could tell a teacher to not give out homework or give me an A on a terrible paper. Anything I wanted them to do they did if I told them too.

At first I thought it was a gift. I could be lazy and productive at the same time. I could walk through town during a weekday and no one would tell me to go to school. But with every gift comes a price.

The price I paid was high.

When my mother found out, she freaked.

"What _are _you?" She held a cutting board in front of her in case any more objects came flying at her. I had reached out to her.

"Don't touch me! Get away!" My mother swung the board at me, catching my fingertips.

"Back up Olivia!" My father ordered me back and I had turned to face him.

"Daddy – " My voice broke.

"Don't talk to me! There's something wrong with you" I remember that his hand shook as he pointed at me.

When I looked at my little sister in the corner, she had been timidly glancing between me and my parents, and cast her eyes downwards as mine fell on her.

"Lily, please-"

"Leave her alone!" As my father grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards, the pain sparked something in my head and a white china plate flew out of cupboard and into the fridge three inches from his head. The cupboard door smacked my mother on the head and she cried out in pain.

"Get out!" She screamed. "Get out of this house now!"

"Mom!"

"Now!"

Grabbing me by the arm, my father pulled me out of the kitchen, down the front hall, and to the front door. He flung the door open and threw me out onto the porch, the momentum carrying me down the steps and onto the wet paved walk-way.

"Stay away from this family! Do you hear me?! Stay away from us!"

"Livvy!" Lily tried to push through my father.

"Get back in the house Lily!" He shoved her back inside. "And you!" He pointed at me with a terrified, angry glare. "You need to leave and never come back! I had better not see you around here again!"

I suppose I could've used my mind control, but I was too scared and couldn't bring myself to do that to my family.

The door slammed as I picked myself up off of the pavement, my knees, elbows, and cheeks scraped by the gray stones.

That was the day I left home and never looked back.

But that was seven years ago. Since then I've become a hunter. In other words, I am a person who hides from the law and hunts monsters.

We're all over, but no one sees us. If they have we've disguised ourselves as someone else in order to get into a place or get information.

Within our little secret society of sorts, we have celebrities; famous hunters that the rest of us look up to or envy. Two of the most famous are Sam and Dean Winchester.

I know more about them than most people do because I know Bobby Singer. I haven't known him for more than three years, but he gives me a place to stay between jobs if I'm in the area and valuable information I can use on hunts. For ages he's been trying to hook me up with the Winchesters; tried to get me to hunt with them.

"Just once." He said. "Just once. You'll like 'em."

Every time I refused, Bobby would give up, only to try again the next time I passed through. I would say no again, and the cycle would continue.

I've never been interested in working with or socializing with other people. It's never been necessary. I've survived being possessed by a demon, attacked by vampires, hunted by werewolves, and a number of other things. No one helped me survive an apocalypse, and no one will ever have to.

Today I'm at Bobby's again. There's never really a room to sleep in, so I clear off an old mattress in an upstairs room and shove the stacks of books and papers aside to make room for my duffel bag. I don't mind the clutter. I've been forced to stay in worse places and it makes it harder for someone, or some_thing ¸_to get near me unnoticed.

The room I'm using currently has a full-length mirror on the closet door. My long, black hair is always getting in my face, so I use the mirror to pull it back into a braid. When I'm done, I turn from side to side, admiring myself. I'm wearing the same jean-jacket, black jeans, and red high-tops I always do, but I enjoy admiring myself.

My best features – or so I've been told, are my eyes. They are a deep, solid, blue with the blackest of black pupils.

I hear the front door close downstairs, and then voices.

"Hey Bobby." A man's voice.

"Hey boys. How'd it go up there?" Boys? Oh crap. Sam and Dean must be here.

"Uh, not bad actually." A third guy. Definitely the Winchesters.

"Not a big challenge compared to a lot of other things."

"You guys okay with hittin' the road right away again?"

I step out of the room and step over to the top of the stairs where I can see into the living room. Bobby is standing with his back towards me, and there are two other people in the room with him. I've never met either of the Winchesters, but Bobby has talked about them enough for me to recognize them.

"Why? You find something?" The first guy, probably Dean, is only slightly taller than Bobby with dark blond hair cut close to his head and is wearing a dark green jacket.

"Yeah. Up in Michigan. Flint I think."

"Flint? I thought that place was usually pretty quiet." The second guy, I'm guessing Sam, is a heck of a lot taller than I imagined. He practically towers over Bobby. His hair is actually kinda long and dark brown, and he's wearing a blue, plaid shirt.

"It is, mostly. But there's something goin' on up there."

"Got any clues?"

"Yeah. But there's somethin' else we need to do first."

"What is it?"

Bobby turns towards the stairs and shouts, "Liv? Get down here!"

I respond with a sigh. "You set me up Bobby!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I keep saying no!"

"Just get down here ya idjit!"

As I groan internally, I reluctantly walk down the stairs and into the living room, where I cross my arms and glare at Bobby.

"Sam, Dean, this is Olivia Maxwell, Olivia, this is Sam and Dean Winchester." Bobby gestures to each of us in turn. I look at them for a split second, but refuse to acknowledge them.

"Wait. Olivia?" Dean raises his eyebrows and looks at Bobby. "Olivia, as in, the girl with the mind-crap?"

Now he's got my attention. "Mind crap?" I glare first at him, then Bobby. "Mind crap?! Bobby, you _told _them?!"

"Yeah."

I huff in irritation. "Jesus, Bobby! Is _nothing _confidential?"

"I told you all about them."

"Yeah, okay, but they don't have a whole lot of secrets to hide!"

"Okay I beg to differ!" Dean takes a step forward.

"Oh yeah?" I get right in his face. "Like what? Everything Bobby knows, I know!"

"Oh I highly doubt that." Dean grins at me.

"What happened in your life that could possibly be so dark that he wouldn't tell me about it?"

"Guys!" Sam interrupts and Dean and I both turn to look at him. "Bobby, you had a job?"

"Yes I did. And if you two idjits wouldn't mind, I'll get to explainin' it!"

Dean and I glare at each other for a moment, then turn to face Bobby.

"Whaddya got Bobby?" Dean crosses his arms.

Bobby walks behind his desk and pulls out a folder. "Couple of guys up in Flint've been murdered. Police report says they found strange wounds in the victims' necks, like some kind of animal bite. Bodies were drained of blood too."

"Vampires." Dean and I speak at the same time and he looks at me.

"That's my guess. There's been a couple of other similar murders in a few of the surrounding towns, but they seem more focused in Flint."

"How many victims so far?" Sam asks.

"Eight, last I checked."

"How many in the other places?"

"Two or three in each place."

"So, what, we thinkin' maybe more than one nest?" Dean asks.

I take the opportunity to cut in. "As close together as these places are I'm guessing one large nest with the stronger vamps dominating the Flint area and the weaker or new ones extending into the other places."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's now how vamps work, alright?" Dean looks right at me like I've said something stupid.

"Bobby, tell him about Tampa." I roll my eyes. Dean has no idea what I know.

"Tampa? You mean that job you worked in Florida?" Bobby raises an eyebrow at me.

"No 'cuz I worked a job in Tampa, Virginia. Yes Florida!"

"We don't have time for that. You guys need to get goin' on this." He gestures to all three of us.

"Wait. Why'd you say you _guys_?" I look at him apprehensively.

"All three of you are going together."

"No!" Again, Dean and I speak in unison.

"Why not?"

"Bobby, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean pulls Bobby into the kitchen out of earshot, leaving me and Sam alone in the room. I immediately fall back onto the couch, arms crossed and legs stretched out, feet crossed at the ankles. Sam sits next to me.

"So." He says, not looking me in the eye. "You're name's Olivia?"

"Yeah. I go by Liv."

"Cool." A moment of silence passes. "How long have you known Bobby?"

"Three years."

"You hunt with him?"

"Nope."

"You been a hunter long?"

"Yep."

"What got you started?"

I face Sam. "Look, what little information Bobby hasn't told you, I'm keeping to myself."

"Fine by me." He faces forward again, elbows on his knees.

As I lean my head back, I catch a little bit of Bobby and Dean's conversation.

"Why does she need to come anyway? Sam and I do fine on our own."

"She could use the experience."

"Experience?!" I sit up and yell into the kitchen. "Have you forgotten about Washington D.C? And how about Vegas? Or Lincoln, or Ypsilanti, or Cincinnati, or Phoenix?" I stood up. "And please don't say you've forgotten that whole shape-shifter, demon business in Texas!"

"I mean experience workin' with a group ya moron!" Bobby hollers back. Then to Dean he says, "She's good in a fight too."

"I'm not any better than any other hunter!" I yell at him again.

Bobby walks back into the room. "Oh for Pete's sake Liv! You can fling a damn chair across the room with your _mind_ and make people bend to your will!"

Ignoring Dean and Sam again, I say "You know I don't like using either of those, and mind control doesn't work on monsters anyway!"

"This conversation is over, Liv. You three are going to Flint together, and that is final!" All three of us stare in silence at Bobby.

I look down at my feet. "Fine." I say quietly. "But I'm taking my car. I refuse to ride with them."

"Fine. Just get outta here." Bobby waves his hand dismissively.

"Let's go Sam." Dean walks out the front door with Sam following close behind.

Before I follow them out, I give Bobby a look of disapproval.

"Don't look at me like that. The experience will be good for you. Now git!" Bobby shoos me out the door.

Outside, Sam and Dean are standing on either side of their Impala, probably talking about me.

"Problem boys?" I pick up my duffel bag from the front porch and walk past them to my own car. It's a Camaro I found in Bobby's yard. When I first saw it, the thing was a piece of junk that most other people wouldn't have looked twice at, but because I have way too much time on my hands and don't like hitch-hiking, I fixed it up until it was perfect. The entire thing is black and sleek looking, with silver rims and fins on the back. On the inside, the leather seats are black too, with red and gold accents.

"No." Sam replies. Then he looks at my Camaro. "Nice car by the way."

"Thanks, but we don't have time to talk." I open the driver-side door. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can be done with the two of you." I slide into my car and close the door. Sam and Dean do the same.

Because I feel like it, I roll down the windows as soon as the car starts and rev the engine, just to show the boys that my car is much better than their Impala.

"Try and keep up, okay?" I holler over to them. Dean looks at me with confusion and a slightly insulted expression. "See you in Flint!"

My foot steps on the gas pedal, and I fly ahead of them out of the lot and into the street. About a hundred or so feet down the road, I check my rearview mirror and see the Impala pull out of the lot. There's no way they're going to get ahead of me to Flint.

It's early evening, so the sun hasn't set yet, but I won't get to my destination before dark, so I open the passenger-seat glove box and pull out a bag of Warheads. Sour for sure, but guaranteed to keep me up. To assist with this, I pull out my iPod and turn on the Bluetooth so I can play some music. Most of what I have is loud, heavy, metal type stuff; useful for staying awake.

With AC/DC blasting through the car, I look in my mirror again to see if the boys are behind me, but I can't see any sign of them.

A few hours into the drive, my phone buzzes. I pick it up to see what it wants, bright screen illuminating the now dark car interior, and discover that Bobby has texted me Sam and Dean's cell numbers. I won't need them much, but I add them to my contacts anyway so the numbers won't get lost. Who knows? Maybe they'll get lost and I'll have to text them directions. Bobby probably sent them my number too.

Sure enough, my phone buzzes again at one AM. It's Sam.

_Getting late. Want to find a motel to stay the night?_

I respond. _Nope. Driving straight through. Go ahead and find a place if you want. See you in Flint._

There's no response after that, so I assume that they decided to keep driving.

I'm the first one in Flint, and there's no sign of Sam or Dean anywhere. Eventually, I drive by Chevy in the Hole – an old factory site, it's just pavement now – and decide to pull into the lot and see if I can't sleep for a little while before the boys catch up. I drive into the lot through a large gap in the fencing, turn off my car, and lean back in the seat.

I don't sleep heavily, so I don't dream. It's just something I've never done since I left home.


	2. Chapter 2

**OLIVIA – CHAPTER TWO**

I wake up to someone knocking on my window.

"Rise and shine Liv!" I turn over in my seat and see Dean standing outside my car.

I sit up, stretch, quickly brush through my hair, and then exit the vehicle. It's daylight out, but probably still early morning.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask him.

"Like five minutes ago. We couldn't find you so we've been driving around town for the past hour. You could've texted us your location ya know."

"I could have. But I didn't. Ready to get to work?"

"Yeah, sure, but we're gonna go find a damn motel first."

"Be careful with motels around here. They're hotspots for monsters."

"You've been here before?" Sam comes up next to Dean.

I shrug. "Couple of times. The general area at least. I've seen shifters, vamps, werewolves, demons, and an assortment of other things. All in the same bar too."

"Okay can we get going?" Dean interrupts. "We gotta find someplace decent to stay while we're here."

"Did I say you couldn't stay at those places?" I love doing my sarcastic/sassy voice. "I didn't think so. Just pick one!"

"Okay, monster hotspots are a problem. Those things tend to recognize us!"

"They recognize me too! But I can handle it!"

"I don't think you have your face plastered on Wanted posters all over Hell!"

"Wanted posters usually mean you're dangerous. Too dangerous to mess with! You'll be fine!"

"We are _not _staying in some damn demon ridden motel!"

I sigh and run my hand down my face in exasperation. "Fine." I say. "There's a Motel 6 by the highway near Atwood Stadium. The demons and other things don't like the noise and light from the stadium so they tend to avoid the area. We can stay there."

"Alright let's go." Dean walks back to the Impala. "We'll follow you."

We get into our cars again, and are soon cruising down the street towards the motel. This time, I can't lose the boys because they don't know where the motel is. As much as I would love to just ditch them, I don't want to make Bobby upset. He really wants me to work with these two idiots.

Before we reach the motel, I pull up to the sidewalk and park next to an ATM. Sam and Dean pull up behind me and watch as I get out of the car and walk up to the ATM.

"Whatcha doin?" Sam rolls down his window.

"Hacking an ATM."

"What for?"

"We gotta pay for rent don't we?" My fingers begin to move like lightning over the keypad.

"We've got credit cards for that."

"Sam, cash is a lot less easy to track than a credit card." The machine spit out a stack of twenties. "Now, I don't know about you, but I prefer to stay under the radar." I walk back to my car and get in again. Without waiting to see if they're still behind me, I restart the Camaro and speed off down the road again.

Soon, we've got our rooms set up next to each other, and we're gathered around the coffee table in the boys' room.

"Okay, so" Sam sat down and opened his laptop. "We need a plan."

"Find the nest, go in, kill those sons of bitches." Dean pulled out a gun from his pocket and began to clean it.

"Barging into a huge nest like that? _Not _a good idea. We need something more thought out and strategized." I fell back onto the couch next to Sam and pulled my feet up under me.

"So, uh, what do you suggest?" Sam looks at me for an answer.

I shrug. "I got nothin'."

"Wait, I thought you said you'd done something like this before?" Dean puts the gun on the bed and walks over to get a beer from the mini-fridge. It fizzes as he opens it.

"Hah!" I let out a laugh. "That Tampa thing yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Yes there was a vamp nest, but I didn't do anything. I was going to just try and control them with . . ." My voice trails off. I don't like thinking about what I can do and I like using my powers even less. It's caused too many problems. "Anyway, a demon came in and took care of 'em. Don't know why."

For a moment, we're all silent. Sam looks at me and I look down at my feet. I don't want him to see me going soft, so I pretend to be fixing my braid.

"Okay, well" Dean takes a drink from the bottle "We still need a plan then."

"Well, we should probably start by figuring out where the nest is." Sam starts searching for something on the internet.

"Find a bar someplace. I've seen vamps at a few places around here. I think there's something down by the prison. Nothing official or legal, but there's definitely some sort of nightlife that's too out-in-the-open for a nest."

"We'll start there then." Dean places the beer bottle back in the mini-fridge, pockets the gun from the bed, and puts on his jacket. Sam and I are close behind him as he walks out the door.

Within half-an-hour, all three of us are walking into an old, red-brick house in the middle of the downtown area. The interior has been stripped of wallpaper, and the stairs to the next floor have long since collapsed, leaving a pile of splintered wood and shattered stone.

"Whoa, man." A tall boy, no more than eighteen by the looks of him and covered in tattoos, approaches us with his hands raised to keep us out. "Can't just be comin' into a place with no ticket." As he comes closer, I can smell the smoke of something drug-related on him.

Like the idiot he is, Dean begins to approach the guy while pulling out his gun. "Okay man, outta the way."

I put my hand in front of him before he can do anything. Then I look at him slyly and say, "Let me handle this."

Without saying a word, I turn back to the door-guard and walk towards him, slowly so I don't startle him. I come right up to him, his chest is barely level with my head, and run a finger down the front of his black, leather, zipper vest. He looks down at my hand silently and watches as I remove my hand from his chest, still moving slowly, and reach into the breast pocket of my jean-jacket. I look him right in the eye as I pull a single one-hundred dollar bill and wave it under his nose.

"I believe we have a ticket?" I give him the sexiest smile I can muster.

For a moment, the guy hesitates. Then he takes the money from my hand and leads the three of us to a trapdoor in the wood floor. By lifting an obscure silver handle, he raises the door to reveal a large, stone-tile basement. Some form of dark metal music pours through the opening and floods the upper floor. Someone went through a lot of trouble to make sure that the activities of the basement were invisible and inaudible to passerby.

I lead Sam and Dean down into the noisy club, and the door-guard shuts the trapdoor behind us.

"Is this typical around here?!" Sam has to shout to be heard over the heavy bass and screaming singers on the stage.

"I don't know!" I shout back. The heavy music doesn't bother me. If I hadn't become a hunter, I probably would have become one of those college girls who stays out all night long at some club.

Dean doesn't seem to be bothered by it either, because he's currently scanning the crowd for any sign of vampires. I spot an empty table in the far corner and head over there to sit down and watch the crowd from a less conspicuous spot.

Honestly, anyone in this room has the chance of being a vampire. Every person that I can see is dressed in dark colors and heavy make-up, and they all look the same.

"Well. This job just got a lot harder." Dean sits back in his chair and puts his feet on the small table. Sam just sighs and rolls his eyes as he leans back in his seat.

The three of us sit here for what seems like hours, the music now just background noise that our minds choose to tune out. A heavy smoke smell fills the air, and it makes my eyes feel itchy and heavy. My mind starts to grow hazy, and I can see that Sam is feeling the same way. Dean just seems bored.

Just as my head starts to fall from its resting place in my hand, Dean sits up and discreetly points at a man standing in the far corner.

"There." He says. "The guy's been standing there all night and hasn't done a thing."

I look at the guy. Sure enough, I recognize him from when I was scanning the room when we came in. At the moment, he's silently following a Goth chick out a back door leading out of the basement. She doesn't seem to know that he's following her.

"Okay. You two head up and go hide in that alley behind this place. I'm gonna take him up there." I stand up fairly quickly and hurry over to the man before he can leave the basement.

"Hey there." I say. He glances behind him, pausing for a second. "You here alone?" He just scoffs and keeps walking towards the door.

"You look like you want something. And I know what you want." I hold up a paper bag that I snagged from a drunken teenager's back-pack. I have no idea what's in it, and neither does the vamp.

The vamp sees the bag, he probably thinks there's some sort of meth or other drug in it, and turns to face me completely. Although it's rare, I've seen some vampires that would do anything for a drug fix, usually when they've been deprived of blood for a while, which is exactly the scenario I was hoping for at this moment.

I stand perfectly still, bag in hand, as the vamp comes up to me and leans in to whisper into my ear.

"What do you want for it?" He says. For a vamp, his voice is very soft and silky sounding.

I whisper back. "Come outside and we'll talk."

He smiles slightly as I begin to lead him out the basement door. He thinks he'll get two things, the first one being the drug, and the second being a fresh meal – me. He wouldn't have tried to get me if I had sold him the contents of the bag in the basement.

As soon as we reach the outside, I beckon the vamp to follow me around the back of the abandoned place where I hope to God Sam and Dean are waiting. If they aren't, I'll probably just kill the vamp without questioning him about the nest. I have a tendency to just kill things I don't like when it comes to monsters.

It's dark in the alley. The street lamp at the edge of the road has burnt out, leaving the one across the street to light up what it can. The light doesn't quite reach all the way to the alley.

I turn to face the vamp and grin at him.

"You know what?" I keep my voice low as I finger the paper bag. "I think I'll just give this to you. Got plenty more where it came from anyway."

He takes the bag from me when I hand it to him. He comes up close and leans in even closer. I try not to shudder as he puts a hand on the wall behind me and touches my nose with his lips. Slowly, he kisses my eyes, then my cheek, and then my neck. As soon as he reaches the collar of my jacket, I grab his head and whip around to force him up against the wall.

Immediately, he kicks at me and hisses, showing his row of sharp teeth. I grab his foot and pull, and he ends up on the ground. Quick as you like, he's back up again. He lunges for me, and I pull out my dagger from my belt, but Sam is on top of him before I get the chance to stab him.

Sam forces the vamp to the ground again, giving me the chance to inject him with a syringe of dead man's blood that I made sure to bring. As I go to shove the syringe into his leg, another vampire comes out of nowhere, knocking me to the ground and pinning me by the arms and legs. This one is female, and she yanks the syringe from my hand and throws it far into the darkness of the alley where I can hear it shatter.

Crap.

I put my now free hand on her face to keep her from biting me. She hisses and grabs at my arm.

"Dean!" I shout. "A little help here!?" I still have the dagger in my other hand, but I can't maneuver it to reach the vampire because she still has that arm pinned down.

Just as the vamp manages to pull my hand away from her face, Dean grabs her by the shoulders and pulls her off of me. At the same time, Sam loses his grip on the first vampire and it flings him against the metal fence ten feet away.

Hurrying, I grab a light-weight wooden plank from the ground and smack the first vampire in the face, sending him staggering backwards. Then I turn around to where Dean is struggling to hold the arms of the female vampire behind her back while keeping her from turning her head to bite him. Using the dagger, I stab the vamp under her ribcage, aiming upwards toward the heart.

She shrieks and falls to the ground when Dean releases her. It's not a fatal wound – the only way to kill a vampire is through decapitation – but she'll be down for quite a while.

Enraged by pain and fury at my injuring his partner, the first vampire grabs my braid and yanks me backward. Before I can fall all the way, I reach back, grab his head to break my fall, and at the same time maneuver him around so I can put him in a headlock. Before he can escape my grip, I drag him to a large metal dumpster nearby, grab him by the neck of his shirt, and slam his head on the edge of the dumpster. He goes limp and I let him fall.

"Not bad." Sam has finally gotten to his feet.

"Darn right." I brush myself off and wipe my dagger on the vamp's shirt before slipping it back through my belt. "Whatcha wanna do with the vamp?"

"Take him someplace abandoned."

"There's a whole lotta places like that around here. I think there's a warehouse around the corner."

Dean walks over and begins to bind the vampire's arms and legs with duct tape. He must have brought some with him. Smart.

"Alright. Let's get this son of a bitch into the trunk. Sam, help me with this."

Together, the boys manage to drag the vamp to the Impala and shove him into the trunk.

"Hey Liv." Sam turns to me before shutting the trunk. "You wouldn't happen to have any more dead man's blood would you?"

"Yeah. I think so." I open the trunk of my Camaro and dig through my duffel bag until I find a bottle of the stuff and a syringe. I fill the syringe and hand it to Sam, who injects it into the still unconscious vampire.

"Thanks." He says as he hands the syringe back to me.

"Yup." All three of us get into our cars and start to drive around the block.

For some reason, a little voice in my head keeps telling me that I need to be in a group when I'm hunting. It's telling me that I absolutely _need _to work with the boys. I'm trying to tell it to shut up; trying to tell it that it's wrong. I don't need a group. Never have and never will.

Never.

We're all at the warehouse in no time. As Sam and Dean pull the vamp out of the trunk, it's easy to see that he's no longer unconscious.

I grab some rope from the trunk of my Camaro and loop it over my shoulder, then follow the boys inside.

The inside of the warehouse is massive and dark; made to hold large things. It could have been semi-truck garage or a huge storage unit. I go with the latter because I can see an assortment of boxes and several furniture pieces such as a vanity, several wooden chairs, and a roll-top desk.

I pull one of the chairs over into the center of the room so Sam and Dean have something to tie the vamp to, and then walk over to the entrance and flip the huge, rusted lever that turns on the lights. Thankfully, the warehouse lights are still functional, and the room is soon illuminated with three rows of hefty, round ceiling lights that turn the room a yellow color.

When I turn around, Sam and Dean have already tied the vampire to the chair and are going through their bags to see what they have that could make him talk.

"That was a _nasty _thing you did to Sonya earlier." The vamp's voice is slurred from the dead man's blood. "She'll be coming to get you."

"Not for a while she won't be." I pull a UV flashlight from my duffel bag and walk over to the vamp. "Where's the nest?"

"Like I'd ever tell you." He smiles, showing teeth.

I press the flashlight right up to his neck and turn it on. He groans in pain and grimaces. "Where's the nest, freak?" I pull the flashlight away when skin starts to sizzle. There's a nasty red burn mark.

"Liv, don't actually _kill _him." Dean says, sounding a bit concerned about how far I've gone already.

"Liv?" The vamp chuckles. "Name sounds familiar. You're Maxwell aren't you?"

"Yep. I'm also the person that's going to make you feel pain you've never had the opportunity to feel." I burn him again, but quicker this time.

"I had a friend who knew an Olivia Maxwell. Vampire of course. He told me about this family he had almost killed. But he said something about a girl with strange powers."

"Did he now?" I walk back to my bag and pull out a jar of dead man's blood and then soak my dagger in it.

"You're the freak, aren't you?"

"Freak? Don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." His voice had not gotten above a soft level. His face lights up with some realization or inspiration. "I just remembered. That friend of mine, he said something about a little girl he went back for. Her name was . . . Lily, I believe."

I freeze.

"Now then, did you ever know a girl by that name?"

For a moment, I say nothing. Then I say, "No, never." I resume soaking my dagger and then put away the jar.

"You sure? Well, then, I guess I'm thinking of the wrong Olivia. Anyway, this vampire I knew seemed quite happy when he recalled draining the life out of her small, fragile-"

Faster than I've ever moved in my life, I whirl up and around and throw the dagger right at the vamp. It lodges with a _thump _in his gut.

"_What did you do to her?!" _Rage floods through me as I stalk towards him and grab him by the collar. If this bastard did something to my sister, I swear I'll kill him here and now.

"Oh-unh-not me. My friend." He grins at me like he's having fun. Bitch.

My hand flashes out and around in a fist and catches him squarely in the nose. At the same time, the ladder on the wall to my right flies away from the wall and slams into Sam.

"Sam!" Dean whips around to check on his brother.

"Oh God, Sam!" I begin to jog over to where Sam is lying on the floor, rubbing his head with one hand.

"Stay away!" Dean turns to look at me, face dark with anger and worry.

I stop in my tracks and put my hands up in apology. "Dean – I'm sorry, I-"

"I said stay away!"

"Dean-" Sam tries to speak.

"Stay out of this Sam."

"Dean I'm _so _sorry! I swear it wasn't on purpose!" My throat starts to hurt like about to cry. "It happens sometimes when I get angry or scared!"

"So it's happened before?" Dean still has an angry tone. My apology isn't working.

I nod. "Yes." I can't look him in the eye because I feel ashamed of myself.

"You're friggin' dangerous do you _realize _that?!"

A few tears start to fall from my eyes. I can't help it. "I know. I've been told."

Behind me, the vampire speaks up. "As interesting as this is to watch, I though I might take this moment to point out that you have _terrible _aim. You could've taken out the one with the big mouth and left the puppy-eyed one alone." He tsks. "You need to work on that if you ever want to be anything."

I shouldn't do it, but I turn around and kick the chair legs as hard as I can, making it fall over. Above me, the lights blow out with a loud _pop!_ My hands instinctively fly to cover my head. I can't keep from crying now. The light show has completely ruined any chance I had of being accepted by Sam and Dean. Silent sobs wrack my body.

"Get out." Dean's voice is low and menacing, and he's looking at the ground.

"Dean-"

"I said get out!"

Without another word, I walk briskly past him and Sam – standing up now – and leave the warehouse.


End file.
